Aileen Cejelli Holistic Messenger (DGHDA)
by Fuzzypanda626
Summary: Dirk gently has a sister . How does this connect with the dead walking , a missing girl, exploding toasters and an a on coming war? Everything is connected. But how? Read to find out
1. You're going to get sick Dirk.

Darkness.

Pure black nothingness.

It is the only thing that fills the room except for a silent women. Shes perfectly placed in the center of the middle cushion of a white love seat. Thousands of little talies are scratched into the cushion. The womens eyes are glossed over as she stares into the black abiss. The urban haired womens fingers are griped tightly on the side of the cushion. An IV bag is placed beside her and is connected through a needle into her arm.

She hasn't moved from her spot in perscily 42 days. No one has come to check on her yet or to test her.

Not that she can do what they want.

It dosent work _that_ way.

The room is silent but inside of the womens head are whispers.

Not sentences just words.

Fragments of every day life, thoughts and feelings.

None of it ever really makes sense until she finds the one shes looking for. Who ever that may be. Sometimes she hears a voice of a child who has gotten lost, feeling scared calling for her mum or a man tied up screaming for help in the back of car.

She knows the names of these people and hears their plees. She heard what they want to say but can't get them help.

She would help them get there message to those who could help. She wasnt able to help them physically. Not really. The only thing she can do now is comfort them. Talk to them. Sometimes they tell her where they are or or where their from.

Sometimes in bad ones they tell her their fears and wishes. Most of the hurting ones think of her as an angel or even death coming to take them.

It burns hear very being that she cant really be there but its the best she can do. To listen and to talk.

But sometimes when she shows her self to them to long she cant come back. She gets lost a long the way the more time shes out of her body. Getting back puts her body in a broken state of repair. Thats why she hasn't been able to find him in many years.

She's been waiting for when she was strong enough to get to him.

She sensed him almost 120 days ago.

She heard his bubbly voice and felt his pain as he was shot. She wanted so badly to reach out for him. To tell him shes here again and for him to take her with him. She was finaly so close to him But she wasnt strong enough then to travel.

But she was strong enough now. She had a feeling that she could find him.

The Universe was giving her a feeling of hope.

The women let out a sigh.

The agents were coming again.

But somethings changed. It dosent feel the same.

Something felt... terably _off_ in the Universe.

A loud train of clicks from the light above hummed loudly as it lit the room.

The womens eyes stung from the brightness and she flintched harshly liffting her legs to her chest.

The door in front of her opened and out stepped a black man that she never met before who dressed very sharply in a grey suit.

Ken. His name was ken.

Soon followed another man she new very well .

Mr. Priest.

These were men that made her skin prikel with anxiety. The universe was not happy with their presence.

"Hello Project: Iris. My name is Supervisor Adams. It's very nice to meet you. I've heard that you can do very amazing things."

Supervisor Adams crouched down in front of the women and looked into her eyes.

She simply stared at the door in front of her.

The man sighed.

"I was wondering if we could start working together. I was told they hid you away because you were very powerful at one time. I still think you could be very helpful in finding others like you. Dont you think? "

The womens eyes move from the door to the man crouched in front of her. She glares coldly into his eyes.

"Now, now Iris no need to get angry. You should be happy. Were gunna find your brother. Now I know your going to be very coroptive for us now."

Mr. Priest says. His healing scared face is very close to the women now.

" Isn't that exciting? You get to see your brother again. "

Project: Iris let out a small laugh. Her laughter echoed through out the room bouncing of the walls.

The men looked at each other with uneasy glances.

Her body was visably shaking with laughter. She then calmed down and glared at the men.

Silence filled the room.

Mr. Priest grind his teeth and smiled at the Supervisor.

"Why dont we get Iris here some rest. She might feel differently with sometime to think."

Mr. Priest said to the Supervisor.

The men then turn around and start walking towards the door.

"I cant wait to start working with you Alieen." The supervisor said as he exited the room.

The women smiled to her self as the light begain to dim. fortunately for her they wouldnt get the pleasure.

This time she herself had a message to give.

She was going to find her brother even if it kills her. Which it most likely will if she thinks she can't pull this trick off.

She has only done this once.

The last time she did it she was in a coma for 3 weeks.

The trio stood admiring the new office of Dirk gentlys Holistic detective agency.

Things have finaly began geting back to normal. Well as normal as it can be when you work with a crazy Holistic Detective. The case was closed and a new case was ready to be found.

"Why don't we start unpacking guys."

Todd said after they were done admiring the new sign they put on the wall.

"Oooh I call the spiny chair!"

Dirk said enthusiastically as he hops on a yellow chair and proceeds to spin around.

"You're going to get sick Dirk. Stop spinning so fast."

Farah says in concern of Dirks sickeningly fast spinning.

"Oh I'll be...fine."

Dirk stops spinning as the the room around him begins to blur.

"Dirk are you ok?"

Todd stops unpacking a box of books and looks at his best friend with worry.

Dirk clutched his head as he fell out off the chair.

" Dirk are you sick whats wrong?"

Farah says as she and Todd rush over to Dirk who is starring past them on the floor.

"I... it's... oh my... how?"

Dirk points his finger at a figure that stands behind his friends.

Aileen stands waring a Blackwell uniform with tears in her eyes.

"Dirky its me. Im real. Well im not really real. Im only half real. Ooh never mind. Calm down alright I'll explain this to you later. Right now I need you to grab my hands."

Dirk felt dizzy. The room felt like it was spinning. Was he still on the chair?

His hands touched the cold wood floor.

No he was on the floor.

This wasn't possible. She was dead he saw her die.

He crawled away from her and hit his back against the wall shaking. He curled his knees to his stomach and screamed very loudly in a definatly non girly way.

He looked at his friends. They were talking but he couldn't hear them.

"Aile? Whats going on?"

Aileen apeared in front of him.

He screamed again but a hand covered his mouth.

"Shut up and stop freeking out. I'm running out of time to do this. Im going to move my hand. Will you stop screaming and do as I say?"

Dirk shakes his head up and down slowly.

"Hmm-hmum hmm-."

He muffled under her hand

"What?"

Aileen says as she moves her hand away.

"I... I said what do I do?

She smiles and holds out her hands.

"Take my hands, close your eyes and pull. Really, really hard."

She concentrates on making her whole body physical.

He takes her hands and a rainbow of lights fill the room.

Todd and Farah shield their eyes and is pushed back by an invisable force as the blinding light engulfs Dirk.

"Pull!"

Aileen screams as she feels herself sliping from his hands as the rainbow of lights gets brighter.

Dirk pulls with all of his might.

The lights soon fade and appears a women with long messy red hair sitting in Dirks lap hugging his neck.

Dirk looks at Aileen in shock.

Tears were in her eyes as she lets go of his neck.

"We... did.. it! Yaaaa..."

She says weakly.

Dirk is frozen still as he looks at her.

Before he can talk to her he watches as her eyes start to roll to the back of her head.

He starts to panic as he holds her face face.

"Aileen, Aileen wake up! Whats going on? Aileen!"

He lightly slaps her face but

She didn't wake up.

Todd and Farah stare at the scene before them in confussion.

Todd then says what everyone at that moment was thinking.

"What the f* k is going on?"

Dirk looks at Todd with tears in his eyes.

"My sister... this ... is my sister."

To be continued...

A/N

 **So i made this. Please tell me where I spell things wrong because no matter how many times I check this I know ill miss stuff. Let me know if I should continue... this story was in my mind for a while so I decided to spit out out here. I will most likely continue although it wil be slow updates..**


	2. You can be Detective Dirk Gently

**Chapter 2. _You can be Detective Dirk Gently and I'll the the Mystery._**

There was a little girl with dark Auburn hair running along a stream. The water was shimmering from the sun shinning down from above.

The water was fast but she felt faster.

Her throat burned with every intake of air as she ran and her cheeks were numb from the wind. Her scarf was loosely raped around her neck but she didnt care to fix it. He was supposed to find her and she had perfectly set out clues.

Two days after this beautiful morning something about her game changed. Wierd things always happend when they played but two days from then the weirdness became even more wierd. Their mother willtell them to go play outside like normal.Aileen thought nothing of it at the time but her mothers eyes haunted her dreams every night since then.

"Why can't we play here mummy?"

She says, standing next too her brother. Her mother helps them put on their coats and fixes Aileens hair.

"N-no. You two go play out in the woods. Mummy has to talk to somebody important."

Their mother says as she looks at the two children in front of her. She smiles but her eyes are glossy and a bit red.

There is a strange feeling she gets as she looks into her mothers eyes. Its like something in her is hollow. She dosent know why but something is wrong. It makes her feel queasy. Aileen shivers and trys to ignore it.

Aileen takes a small breath in and realizes it. She turns and grabs her brothers hand and he looks at her in surprise as she pulls him to the back door.

"H-Hey Slow down! You'll rip my arm off!"

He says loudly. She just rolls her eyes in response.

She pulls him again and he fumbles trying to regain his balance. With one last glance she igonores her brothers fussing as she watches her mother turn twords the phone on the kitchen wall. Her mother walks away and wipes a watery tear from her cheek.

 _Why is she crying?_

"Hey open the door already. Your hands are very sweaty you know! You should go get that checked out by a-"

She hadn't realised she was holding the door nob. She saw her hands were white from how tight her grip was.

"Oh.. sorry."

She lets go of his hand and wipes it on her coat. He does the same but much more dramtic.

They both walk outside and the cold air causes her to shiver. She reaches into her pocket and gabs her mittens.

They both walk to a large tree where A tire swing sways in the wind.

Alieen runs to it and jumps on.

" _Aileen_ wait up!"

Svlad pants as he runs after her. His cheeks were now flushed and he blew out a cloud of air.

"What should we play?... Oh I know lets play a mystery game! You be Detective Dirk Gently and Ill be the mystery."

She says as she swings back and forth. Her legs pumbing her higher and higher.

"Ok. But dont dont get mad. I always solve it you know... somehow."

She smiles.

"I know but Dirk Gently suits you. And I came up with it _sooo_ It _must_ be you who solves it. And I'm good at hiding things. Don't you remember last time. We went on a very big case."

He leans on the tree and crosses his arms.

"Yes I remember. We got in a lot of trouble. Wierd... things happened."

She slowed her swinging and put her feet out as a break.

"Well. We are a bit... wierd. So it makes sense... right? Finding wierd things." She says looking at him.

He smirks at her.

"Yes... well if wierd is me finding strange occurrences that somehow connected to other stange occurances and you hearing voices all the time... I suppose it could. "

She gives him a a toothy grin and her skin around her eyes wrinkle she then throws her fists up in victory knowing that's a yes.

She hops out of the tire but quickly freazes in her place as small voices in the back of her head start to whisper something.

 **"Watering pot"**

 **"Hello... is anyone there?"**

 **"Don't leave me."**

 **"Stones"**

 **" _Run_ "**

Svlad notices how still she is and grabs her shoulders.

"Aileen... hey you there?... is it... the _voices_?"

She slowly looks up at her brother and breathes out air she hadn't noticed she was holding in.

"Yes.. I'm ok. They were being loud... sorry."

She pauses.

"Yes well lets think... I believe we are solving a case of a Gardner's missing wallet. He believes it has been stolen. But I think he misplaced it... you wait here as I ... Inspect the scene in question."

She laughs to herself as she makes her way to the small garden at the side of the house. She looks up through the window above the flowers and sees her mother talking on the phone. She frowns and then looks at the flower bed on the ground. She knows just what to do.

As time passes by she rushes to complete her mystery. She was almost finished.

A voice in the distance startles her as she puts down her change purse.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?"

She giggles at his impatience.

"YES!"

She watches as he appears from around the house and aproaches her.

"It's cold you know. I'll frezze if we don't move around. I very much like not being an icicle."

"Funny... now stop complaining. Start looking for clues silly!"

He rolls his eyes at her and places his hand in his pockets trying to warm them up.

"Yes. Lets see."

Before him is a small garden bed filled with shrubbery and baby daffodils. There are small rock paths laid on the cold dirt ground.

He follows the first path on the left.

On top of a shrub is a little note on a piece of crinkled paper.

It read:

 **• lay down stone path**

 **•plant flowers**

 **•water plants**

He flowed another stone path that lead to baby daffodils. There were so many.

If there were flowers planted he would have need to water them.

He looks around for a watering pot and feels satisfyed with himself once he finds it.

He looks back at Aileen and she has a a big smile from ear to ear.

The pot was very heavy but he managed to bring it over to the flowers.

He starts to water them.

The water splashes on the yellow petles and a small puddle forms on the earth.

He watches as it starts to get empty.

All of a sudden a small clank in the can is heard. Startled by the sound he inspects the can and turns it up side down.

A small pink change purse fell out onto the ground.

He bends to pick it up and beams with joy.

As he stands up he looks at his reflection in the window on the house.

His smiles fades as he looks passed his reflection.

His mother is standing there with multiple men in suits. She is holding her hand to her lips and tears fall from her eyes like a broken faucet.

"Something is wrong..."

He says bluring his vision of his mother and lookimg at his reflection of his sister behind him.

His mother notices them and looks at them through the window.

"I know Dirky.."

She says grabing hold of his free hand tightly.

Dreams are strange little things.

You can imagine anything at all.

You could ride a unicorn while in a candy bubble on top of a cliff by a pool of pudding.

Or you could be sitting in the dark on a boat on a stormy sea heading twords sharp rocks waiting for your inevitable death.

Dreams can be scary and wonderful.

It can also make you realive your memories. Thing like christmas day opening up a gift and geting a new dolly or when your life changed forever and the world you knew was flipped upside down.

Dreams are very strange indeed.

She just wished she could stop having that last one.

Aileens vision was blurry as she came too.

She new she was standing somehow because she could feel her bare feet touching the cold floor.

Or was she just cold and the floor was normal temperature.

She couldn't tell.

Her blurry vision became clearer as the blobs of color started to form into people.

Oh no.

This wasn't good.

She walked over to the trio that stood in front of her body that was layed out on the floor.

This was quite surreal.

" Dirk you haven't said anything for the past 20 minutes. Are you in shock?

I need you to answer us."

Said the woman by Dirks right, rainbowed colored arm. She was a pretty women and the fierce look in her eyes made her seem like she was caculatuing something to destroy her enemys with.

Aileen kneeled in front of her unconscious body and looked into dirks sad blue eyes.

He was shaking.

She wanted to reach out and hug him. Kiss his head and tell him it was going to be alright.

She knew in this form she couldn't.

Shed be lucky if she could even get him to see her.

Her body was fairly broken right now and she had know idea when she could return.

She was is her messenger form.

She could only listen.

Why can't the Universe make things easy?

"I... I...um..."

Dirk stammers. He wipes at his watery eyes with his hands.

"Help me mover her to the sofa please."

He speaks so quietly but the man next to him nods in understanding.

The three move her body together.

Aileen feels the pressure of their hands on her form as they move her.

It was a phantom feeling.

It made her shiver in response.

Once they place her on the sofa Dirk grabed her hand softly.

It looked as if he were to hold to tightly she would crumble under the pressure. He was scared that she might vanish if he wasn't careful.

"Dirk, can you explane whats going on? What just happened? Farah is she breathing? Shes alive right?"

The man say to the women named Farah.

"Yes, she is breathing. Her cheast is rising and falling. "

Farah grabs her bodys other wrist and checks her pulse.

" Her pulse is slower then what should be normal. I think shes in some kind of Coma or deep sleep."

Aileen could feel dirk rub a thumb over her hand.

"Shes okay though right?"

Dirk says frantically.

"I believe so, yes."

Farah says quietly to Dirk.

"Todd... Farah...this is Aileen. She is my sister and she... died... when we were 16-"

Todd looked flabbergasted at the scene before him.

" Wait you have a sister... ok... im guessing a twin sister right? Who has magic rainbow powers... that came back from the dead... and is now passed out on our coach?"

Dirk gives Todd a sassy glare.

"Yes _Todd_."

"Wait really?... wait hold on why have we never talked about her before? Why did she just apear out of thin air?"

Todd say without anytime time to take a breath.

"Todd give Dirk a second to speak."

She says a few inches away from dirk kneeling down. She awkwardly puts a hand on Dirks shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry why arent we freaking out about this? This is crazy even for us g-"

"Todd please... "

Dirk whispers.

"I'll explane some thing's and i'll answer your questions. But right now we need to find Mona. She could explane things about her death much better."

After that was said a small squick was heard behind the trio.

A small stress toy rolled off a table and morphed into a bouncey ball.

It bounced over to the group and then

A petite women grew from the ball and stood up.

Mona.

Aileen broak out into a grin.

"Hi."

She says to the group with a sad look as she layed eyes on my body.

 **Oh wow. I stayed up till 5 in the morning writing. So i was reading some DGHDA Fanfic. Got some inspiration. I love this fandom. So here's a chapter, hopefully spelling is readable. Ill check in the "morning" for mistakes. So thanks for waiting and thank you for the lovely comments. It truly means a lot. Considering it takes me so long to have time and write for all my stories. Hopefully you enjoyed.**


End file.
